kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Muppet Studios
Muppet Studios is a world appearing in Kingdom Hearts III and its expansion Kingdom Hearts III: Seeds of Jenova. Based on The Muppets and the Muppets' universe in general, it is one of only three worlds in the game based on a live-action movie, the other two being Port Royal and The Death Star. Sora's main boss is the Barrel Crab Heartless, Kairi's main boss is Tex Richman and Riku's main boss is the Curtain Ghost. While primarily an action-based world, Muppet Studios also has a variety of minigames that can be played. Setting Muppet Studios, like Port Royal, is made up of several areas that can be travelled between by vehicle. The different areas can be accessed by talking to Mary and having her "drive by map". The first and largest area consists of the main Muppet Studios and the Muppet Theater, and is based on parts of Hollywood. The second area, based on Reno, Nevada, consists of the Pechoolo Casino and the surrounding area. The third area consists of Gonzo's plumbing company (and is destroyed almost immediately after visiting). The fourth area, based on Santa Barbara, primarily features an anger management clinic. The fifth and final area, based on Paris, France, features a fashion magazine publishing office. Story (incomplete) First Visit (Sora) Sora, Donald and Goofy visit Muppet Studios, where they meet Gary, Mary and Walter and later Kermit the Frog (who joins the player's party). With the help of their new friends, they must help get the Muppets back together and plan a fundraising telethon to prevent the evil Tex Richman from demolishing the Muppet Theater and tapping into the source of pure darkness that lies underneath. Second Visit (Kairi) Kairi meets up with Sora, Donald and Goofy. The four help the Muppets run their telethon but must also cope with Richman's plans to flood the Muppet Theater with Heartless and create more Heartless for Maleficent's army. Third Visit (Riku) Riku visits Muppet Studios, where he discovers that audience members have been mysteriously disappearing. With Kermit's help, Riku discovers that a giant Heartless has been consuming their hearts after the Muppets fill them with joy and laughter. Riku and Kermit defeat the Heartless, and the audience applauds them for their best performance yet. Differences from the movie Muppet Studios' storyline follows the plot of The Muppets fairly closely for the first two visits, but there are a few key differences to fit the world into the Kingdom Hearts universe: *A new backstory exists for the world. The Muppet Studios world hosts an untapped source of pure darkness that filled its inhabitants with despair. King Mickey and his friends the Muppets had a theater built on top of the source of darkness to keep it sealed away, and so that the Muppets could perform in the theater, filling anyone in the area with happiness and laughter instead of sorrow. *Instead of oil, Tex Richman now seeks this source of pure darkness to create more Heartless for Maleficent's army; however, the Barrel Crab Heartless boss is a reference for Tex's plan to drill for oil in the original movie. During the second visit, when Richman notices the enormous crowd that has gathered for the Muppet Telethon, he also plots to flood the theater with Heartless in order to convert the audience members into Heartless themselves. *The Muppets themselves treat Donald and Goofy as celebrity cartoon stars, while not knowing who Sora and Kairi are (and forgetting easily). *Fozzie Bear now performs as a stand-up comedian at the Pechoolo Casino, instead of as a member of the Moopets; this is due to the Moopets' absence from the game. *The Muppet Telethon no longer features the "Smells Like Teen Spirit" and "Forget You" acts. Instead, a minigame sketch featuring Donald and the Swedish Chef is included. *Due to celebrity Jack Black not appearing in the game, Donald and Goofy are the hosts of the telethon. Characters *Kermit the Frog *Walter *Gary *Mary *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo *Animal *Sam the Eagle *Beaker *Swedish Chef *Rowlf the Dog *Tex Richman *Uncle Deadly Enemies Heartless *Shadow *Soldier *Marionette *Trick Ghost *Hot Rod *Aeroplane *Crescendo *'Barrel Crab' *'Curtain Ghost' Somebodies *'Animal' *'Tex Richman' Category:Muppet Studios Category:Worlds Category:Locations